With the development of electronic technology, electronic devices realize increasingly diversified functions. To better demonstrate display function, electronic devices with a projection module emerge as the times require.
The more realizable functions the electronic devices realize, the higher power consumption it results in. The inventor finds that the electronic devices may have increased power consumption while using the projection module to perform projection, which is not beneficial for development and usage of the electronic devices.